High school fun
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley Kitty and her boyfriend go to a costume party Kitty's boyfriend is a little grabby and Dudley save her from him after she slaps the idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**I put a few lyrics from teenage dream by Katy Parry I found a video of it with Dudley and Kitty in it.**

Kitty and Dudley were in their last year of high school and were just friends (for now) he and Kitty are going to a costume party.

It's gonna be a great party." Dudley said to himself as he put on his costume a werewolf.

Dudley was going as the big bad wolf and Kitty was in a skin tight red riding hood costume with a mini skirt Kitty was going to bring a bag with regular clothes in.

"This costume is pretty good." Kitty said to her date.

"You look hot." Eric said.

"Thanks." Kitty was feeling like she need to leave him.

They went to the party Kitty and her date meet with Dudley.

"Hey guys." Dudley said in a throaty voice to match.

"Nice costume Dudley." Kitty complemented him.

"Thanks. You look beautiful tonight Kitty."

Hey guys." Eric said as he grabbed Kitty ass.

"Hey!" Kitty slapped him.

"Bitch!" Eric aimed a punch at Kitty but she dodged the blow and flew back into Dudley.

"You deserve this!" Dudley yelled as he landed a blow to Eric's jaw knocking him back long enough for Dudley to pick Kitty up and get her away from him, she had a death grip on him as he carried her out of danger.

"Are you okay?" He asked still holding her.

"I am now." Kitty said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"You know I never noticed how handsome you are." Kitty told him.

Kitty surprised him with a kiss, he closed his eyes savoring the moment. Dudley let Kitty's tongue into his mouth.

"Wanna go inside?" Dudley asked.

"Sure." They walked inside and a slow song was about to play.

Do you want to dance?" Kitty nodded and they walked out onto the dance floor.

Kitty and Dudley held each other close kissing every few steps eventually Dudley was holding her by the waist and under her leg both grinning evilly. A few hours after the party they were still kissing inside Dudley's van outside his house which had a bed, TV, a laptop and, a fresh set of clothes every thing was clean.

Oh Dudley this was great night." She sighed on his chest.

"It's was." Dudley replied they fell asleep together with Kitty resting her head on his chest.

The next morning Monday.

"Huh...Kitty wake up." He said to her softly.

"I fell asleep, didn't I." Kitty asked with a smile and started to purr.

"Yeah but we have to get to school." Dudley told her.

"Oh man. I'm still in my costume." She got her bag and started to undress in front of him.

"Uh should I leave?"

"No you can watch." After Kitty told him to stay and watch he put on a pair of cargo pants to cover him self.

Dudley went to start the van after he did Kitty came and sat next to him putting her hand on his leg.

"Let's go." They took off.

"I got cheerleading practice today. You wanna come and watch?" She asked with sly smile.

"Sure." Dudley said.

Kitty turned on the radio and "teenage dream" came on. Dudley only listened to a few parts.

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love. We can dance until we die you and I we'll be young forever..._

Kitty saw him smiling after he heard that.

"Want to?" Kitty asker smiling evilly.

"Want to what?" He asked confused.

Kitty just gripped his inner thigh making him smile slyly at her. They made it to their destination.

After his geography class Dudley went to Kitty's cheerleading practice she wave at him to come over.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said he walked out onto the field to Kitty.

"Hi Dudley." Kitty said as she kissed him.

"Your looking beautiful today." He said staring into her eyes.

"Oh Dudley your so sweet." Kitty gave him a hug and Dudley sat down on a bench with Kitty in his lap.

"Thanks." Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him again successfully trying to arouse him.

Everyone was surprised by what Kitty was doing to him, everyone was staring at her.

"What are you surprised my boyfriend's here?" Kitty asked them all with a smile.

"No it's just that your on him." One of them said.

"Yeah and I think he likes it." She said looking into his eyes as he nodded.

"What's going on here?" The coach asked everyone but Kitty and Dudley turned around continuing to kiss.

Hey Kitty." One of the cheerleaders got Kitty's attention.

What?" Kitty asked annoyed.

Coach is here." She said to Kitty.

"Oh." Kitty got off Dudley's lap and sat next to him.

"Yeah you can't do that here." He said with a smile.

Kitty did drills with her squad Dudley couldn't take his eyes off of Kitty she noticed and did a few drills that she knew would arouse Dudley.

Wow you were amazing." Dudley said to her.

"So you liked it?" Kitty asked slyly.

"Yeah I loved it." He said with an evil grin.

Kitty went to the locker room to change and Dudley waited outside until she came back.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Of course I can."

"Thanks Dudley."

They got into Dudley's van and headed for Kitty's house.

"Kitty I've been having a great time with you." Dudley said as he pulled into Kitty's driveway.

"Well do you wanna come in?" She asked him causing Dudley to nod happily.

Kitty opened the door and saw her mother standing there.

"Kitty Katswell were have you..." She stopped as Dudley walked in talking to Kitty.

"Hey Kitty you forgot your costume" He was holding her gym bag.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked with a but of anger.

He's my boyfriend." Kitty said as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Nice to meet you. What is your name." She asked angrily.

"Dudley Puppy I own the house at the end of the street."

"I'm gonna go."

"Can I come?"

Sure." They left and went to his apartment.

"What do want to do?" He asked her as he sat down on his couch.

"Have some fun." Kitty said sitting on his lap taking off her shirt.

**I'm thinking about leaving, but I just hope you all liked it so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided I'm going to stay so I hope you like the story so far.**

Kitty was sitting on Dudley's lap without a top on.

_"Just do her! Do her hard make her scream your name!" _Dudley's mind yelled at him.

_"Oh I want him so bad. I want him deep."_ Kitty's thought.

Kitty took her skirt off too and sat on his lap again.

"Want some?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yeah." Kitty got off his lap and followed him yo his bedroom.

She laid down on his bed as he took his clothes off. Kitty was staring at his rippling muscles.

"You ready?" He asked her as he positioned himself.

"I am big boy." She said with a smile.

Dudley entered and he felt some resistance and gave a small push with no change so he put a little force into his thrust making the resistance disappear instantly Kitty winced in pain.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine please continue." So he did.

Kitty's pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Dudley ventured deeper. Kitty moaned as he was all the way in and she was surprised at how big he was.

"Faster Dudley! Please!" Kitty screamed he instantly picked up his pace making her scream his name.

"Yes Dudley, faster!" Dudley began to thrust as fast as he could.

After about twenty minutes they climaxed and they lay next to each other under the covers.

"Thank you Dudley for the best night of my life." She said staring into his eyes.

"It was the best night of my life too because of you." He said making her smile.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning Kitty and Dudley woke up at the same time smiling.

Morning beautiful." Dudley said hearing her purr.

"Good morning to you too handsome." They put on their underwear and sat on the couch Kitty was in Dudley's lap.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked her.

"I had a great time." She started to purr again.

The front door flew open and Kitty's mother walked in.

"Mom what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

What am I doing. What are you doing with him?" She asked enraged.

What do you think?" Kitty asked her with an evil smile while standing up.

"You two..." Her mother said with her mouth open.

"Yep we did."

"Uh Mrs. Katswell I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Right after Dudley said the Kitty's mother slapped him leaving four deep cuts then she slashed his chest quickly bleeding.

"Dudley!" Kitty screamed as he staggered backwards.

"I'm okay Kitty." His face started to turn white as he had started to lose much of his blood.

I'm calling the police." Kitty had noticed her mother was gone as she dialed 911.

"Hello 911 operator what is your emergency?" She asked.

"I need an ambulance my boyfriend was attacked." Kitty said quickly.

"An ambulance has been dispatched and police are head to your location."

Kitty heard the ambulance pulled up a few seconds later. The EMTs put Dudley on a gurney and into the back of the ambulance Kitty had put on her clothes too.

"He's lost a lot of blood we're going to need to give him a transfusion." He said hooking Dudley up to an IV.

They went to the hospital and Dudley was sent to the ICU to have surgery.

"Miss your going to have to wait out here." A security guard said to her.

"Please I can't leave him." Kitty begged.

"Sorry but no." Dudley vanished into a room with doctors.

**If anyone is confused ICU stands for Intensive Care Unit. Please review. -Zman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it and I'm thinking about writing a song part but I don't know what song to use any suggestions? - Zman**

Dudley had come out of surgery a few hours ago and was just waking up from the anesthesia.

"Kitty?" He asked sitting up as the room came into focus.

"Dudley." Kitty said as tears began to run down her face.

"Hey, hey don't cry I'm fine." Dudley said holding her hand.

Dudley got up and surprised Kitty with a kiss making her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, Dudley..." He sat back on the bed and laid down with Kitty on top of him holding her hips as they continued to kiss.

"I love you Kitty." Dudley said between kisses.

"I love you too Dudley." Kitty said running her hands down Dudley's legs.

Kitty could feel something pushing up on her legs knowing exactly what it was.

"Someone's having fun." Kitty said with a evil smile.

The doctor walked in getting their attention.

"Well looks like your feeling better." She said smiling.

They talked for a bit until they left for Dudley's place.

Hey, Kitty I was wondering if you would like to...move in with me?" He asked nervously.

"I would love that." Kitty said sitting down on the couch with him.

They watched a few movies and went to bed together Dudley pulled Kitty closer to him as they fell asleep.

In the morning.

_"Huh...what's that smell?"_ Kitty thought to herself as she went to the kitchen seeing Dudley set out the breakfast he had made.

Kitty walked over to him both in their underwear.

"Good morning." Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"It is now." Heart began to race as they continued to kiss.

Kitty wrapped her leg around his pulling him closer to her. Peg hadn't heard about the incident yet and was about to visit Dudley.

"Kitty I've had the time of my life with you." He said as they laid on the couch.

"This is going to be fun." Kitty said as the front door opened to see Peg entering.

"Hey!" Peg yelled as Dudley started a little foreplay with Kitty.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked as Kitty got off of him showing his bandages.

What happened to you?" She asked franticly covering her mouth.

"I was in the hospital because Kitty's mom slashed my chest open." Dudley explained.

"Why did she do that?" Dudley and Kitty's cheeks turned red.

"Uh...she found out that we..."

"Had sex." Kitty finished for him .

"What?!" Peg yelled glaring at Dudley.

They ate the breakfast Dudley made and got dressed. Kitty was in skin tight jeans walking over to him.

"See something you like?" She asked kissing him.

"Yeah...you." His tail was waging.

"You want some." Kitty asked with a smile.

Dudley nodded slowly and gave her a long passionate kiss holding her hips starting a little foreplay. Gently running his hands down her arms. Kitty was wondering every time that his hands wondered near her pants that he was going to undress her she was starting to moan a little.

"Oh Dudley this is nice..." Kitty moaned.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered gently to her as he began to undress her.

Dudley started with her shirt he pulled it up over her eyes not letting her see him giving her a kiss while running his free hand down her stomach. He took her shirt all the way off as they both laid down on the bed. Peg heard Kitty's moans and entered his room.

"ahem?" Peg said in the doorway.

"Oh hey..." Dudley said stopping his foreplay with Kitty.

"You still have school." She said to them.

Kitty put her shirt on and they went to school.

**Hope it was good and I was listening to teenage dream while writing this if there are any moments that sound like a line from it that's why.**


End file.
